Nicktoons Defenders of Nickland
Nicktoons Defenders of Nickland is a TV show from Nickelodeon and It's based on Invader Zim, The Invader Blue Show, and Return of Invader Zim with new episodes. Plot At the forefront of a Fantastic alien plan for Saving The Nicktoon Universe named Operation Save Nickland is... Invader Zim! Sent ahead to gather information on the weaknesses and observe the terrifying customs of the doomed Land by ingeniously disguising himself as a normal, green, human boy Himself the reason for the pathetic Canceling of Operation Impending Doom 2 Zim Has Telling Everything What There Must Know and regain the trust and confidence of his leaders, the Almighty Tallest! Together with his faithful half-robot half-doggy companion A Paranormal Boy A Creepy Girl & Other Heroes and armed only with a ferocious devotion and bottomless reservoir of energy Zim & The Heroes faces countless Villain perils undaunted to undermine filthy Villain's defenses, making it ripe To Stop Them Into Prison To Save Nickland Characters Heroes *Invader Zim *Leader Of The Heroes* *Gir *Minimoose *Dib *Gib (Dib's baby brother) *Gaz *Invader Blue (Invader Pucca Character) *Second In Comand* *S.i.r unit Gray (Invader Pucca Character) *Ron (Invader Pucca Character) *Tak & Mimi (After The Event Of Top Of The Line She Wil Join Zim And The Heroes) *Mid (Will come in on season 5) *The Irken Empire *Invader Skoodge (Since Day Of Da Spookies) *Skoodge S.I.R Unit (Since Day Of Da Spookies) *Rex *Mr Blik Gordon & Waffle *Bessie Portia & Gwen *SpongeBob *Patrick *Plankton (Since Day Of Da Spookies) *Danny Phantom *Sam Manson (Alter Ego Nightgirl) *Tucker *Jack Deebs Frank Harris Nails the Spider Lonette Doc Whiskers & Holli Would (Only In Nicktoons Defenders Of Cool World) *Carly Sam Spencer & Freddie *Kyoko and Yuki (Since Day Of Da Spookies) *Korra *Aang *Katara *Sokka *Toph *Ty Lee *Mai *Suki *Zuko *Iroh *Azula (Since Day Of Da Spookies) *Ren Hoek *Stimpy *Hoops & Yoyo *El Tigre *Daggett & Norbert *Frida *White Panthera *Puma Loco *Fanboy & Chum Chum *Charlotte *Otis Pig & The Other Barnyard Animals *Skipper, Rico, Kowalski, and Private *Po Master Shifu & The Furious 5 *Timmy Cosmo Wanda & Baby Poof *U.B. *Popple *White Fang *Hansel *Kirby *Yoshi *Dudley Puppy *Kitty Katswell *The Gromble Ickis, Krumm & Oblina *Johnny the Homicidal Maniac (Only At The Movie) *Squee (Only At The Movie) *Devi (Only At The Movie) *Fillerbunny (Only At The Movie) *Jimmy Sheen & Charl *Rocko Filburt & Heffer *Other Nicktoons heroes Villains *Professor Calamitous *Leader Of The Villains* *Beautiful Gorgeous *La Bruja *Mean Witches *the mawgu that turn the heroes evil *Ozai *Azula (Before Day Of Da Spookies) *Reggie Bullnerd *Vendetta *Nevel Papperman *Black Mistress *Princess Blue *Red Blaze & Red Flames *The Growing Glob *White Ice *Yellow and Green Jester *Nora Dirshlitt *Kyoko and Yuki (Before Day Of Da Spookies) *Ms. Francine Briggs *The Darkness *Denzel Crocker *Vicky The Babysitter *Tak & Mimi (Before Top Of The Line) *Ms. Doombringer *Fairy Cab Driver *Dash Baxter *Skulker *Technus *Vlad Plasmius *Dark Danny *Box Ghost *The Masters' Blasters *The Guys in White *Freakshow *Horrible Beasty Beast *Sartana of the dead *Dorkus *Miranda *Plankton (Before Day Of Da Spookies) *Mermaidman and Barnacle Boy's enemies Man Ray Dirty Bubble Sinister Slug Atomic Flounder Jumbo Shrimp Kelp Thing & Moth *Flatts the Flounder *BlackJack SquarePants *Jacko *Craniac IV *Simon The Monsterhunter *Traloc *Dr. Blowhole *Tai Lung *Coco LaBouche *Thorg *Mr. Scheck *Other Nicktoons villains Theme Song Heres The Link Episodes Season 1 01 The Nightmare Begins 02A Bestest Friend 02B NanoZIM 03A Parent Teacher Night 03B Walk of Doom 04A Germs 04B Dark Harvest 05A Attack of the Saucer Morons 05B The Wettening 06A Career Day 06B Battle-Calamitous 07A Planet Jackers 07B Rise of the Zitboy 08A Invasion of the Idiot Dog Brain 08B Bad, Bad Rubber Piggy 09A A Room with a Moose 09B Hamstergeddon 10A Plague of Babies 10B Bloaty's Pizza Hog 11A Door to Door 11B FBI Warning of Doom 12A Bolognius Maximus 12B Game Slave 3 13 Battle of the Planets 14 Halloween Spectacular of Spooky Doom 15A Mysterious Mysteries 15B Future Calamitous 16A Hobo 13 16B Walk for Your Lives 17A Megadoomer 17B Lice 18A Abducted 18B The Sad, Sad Tale of Chickenfoot 19A GIR Goes Crazy and Stuff Again 19B Calamitous's Wonderful Life of Doom 20 TAK: The Hideous New Girl Season 2 21 Backseat Drivers From Beyond the Stars 22A Mortos Der Soulstealer 22B Zim Eats Waffles Again 23A The Girl Who Cried Gnome 23B Calamitousship Rising 24A Vindicated! 24B The Voting of the Doomed 25 Ember, Taster of Pork 26 The Frycook What Came from All That Space 27 The Most Horrible X-mas Ever 28A Roboparents Gone Wild 28B Simon Sez Doom 29A Invader Poonchy 29B Nubs of Doom 30 Top of the Line 31A The Return of Keef 31B GIR's Big Day 32A Mopiness of Doom 32B Those! 33 The Trial 34A Day of Da Spookies 34B 10 Minutes of Doom 35A Night of the Living Vacuum 35B Mission: Nearly Impossible 36A It Feeds on Noodles 36B Pants! (AKA When Pants Ruled!) 37A Taming GIR 37B Skoodge's Odyssey 38A Noisy Neirbours 38B Who Sitting in My Body 39 The Gir From Shevile Season 3 40 Clash In The Colloseum 41A Skoodge Goes To Skool 41B Night Of Doom 42A Gir Gets Lost 42B Revelation Of Doom 43A Ultra Peepi The 2nd Vs Mega Squidgy Lord 43B Shrinkyness of Doom 44A Journey To The Center Of The Zim 44B Taco Opera 45 Zim & The Heroes Saves Nickland? 46A The Massive Incident 46B The Counselor Returns 47A Stranded 47B Good Bye Moosey Nubs 48 Calamitous Pathetic Origins Of Doom 49A Clobal Dooming 49B Interwebs of Dooom 50 Revenge Of The Fry Cook 51A The Great Gir Theft 51B The Con of Doom 52A Dib's Long Time Missing Sister 52B Revenge Of Luth 53A GIR Becomes Famous 53B Zim's Birthday 54 Grandpa Snaps! 55A The Problem With GIR 55B Self-Destruct Books Of Doom 56A Zim gets the Rabies 56B Graduation Day 57 Circus Of DOOM 58A Keef's Krazy 58B Love Of Doom 59A Space Chipmunks 59B Fieldtrip Of Doom 60A Game Slave 3D 60B Giganto Zim 61 A Strong Vision Season 4 62 Blue on Earth 63A.Gaz is scary 63B Dib Hysteria 64A. Famly pictures 64B Field trip Of Blue 65A. Gray gigantic 65B Gray vs Gaz 66A.Sports Of Doom 66B Tv toons Of Doom 67A. Zib and Dim 67B Gaz joins the Girl scouts 68A. The Zoo 68B Trapped After skool 69A.Summer camp 69B Gray and the toystore 70A. Carnival of Doom 70B Dib and dirty 71. Blue's Trial 72A.Ron 72B The skool dance 73A. Date night 73B the rebels from outer space 74A. Candy candy 74B commercial star 75A. 3 Irkens and a egg 75B return of the robo parents 76A Skool play 76B Dreams Dreams 77. Dr. Blowhole's revenge 78A Invader Andon 78B Dib's Fantasy adventure 79A The Spa 79B Paranormal Con 80A A S.i.r. unit and his Pig 80B Ron vs Zim 81A. Pool party 81B Play Ball 82A. A day with bloaty the pig 82B the land of Cubevill 83A. Day of the Rainbow 83B Team Racing 84A. Rock band concert 84B Wishstones Z 85A. DIb law of the hall 85B Gaz's track run 86. 20 years later 87A. Ron to the rescue 87B Who did it? 88A. The land of Sweets 88B Mr Eliot finds out 89A. Childhood story 89B Nice and Mean 90A. Art class 90B Gir and Gray's wacky day 91A. just the 3 of us 91B The brother and sister picnic 92A. Outdoors 92B under the ocean 93A. return of the tv toons 93B Sick 94A. A vist from Invader Brown 94B Dib's bad day 95A. Gaz in video game world 95B hey it's Skoodge 96. Secrets revealed 97A Nightgirl 97B Of to the pound 98A Irken Danny 98B Inside The Network 99A Strucks Speechless 99B Waiting For Doom 100 Extremely Bad Part 1 101 Extremely Bad Part 2 102A May the Porkiness Be With You 102B Exposed! 103A Attack of the Stupids 103B The Crawling Chicken Thigh 104A Revenge of the Defectives 104B Night Skies 105A A Visit From Invader Lan 105B Inside The Bizzaro World 106A The Abducters Return 106B Irken vs. Swift 107A Double-oh-Calamitous 107B GIR on the lamb 108 Zim And Friends Haters 109 Nicktoons Musical 110A The Burrito King 110B Meats Of Evil 111 Mind Tricks 112 Tai Lung & Lord Shen's Resurection 113A Computer On The Loose 113B Return Of Nightgirl 114 To Gotic Or Not To Gotic 115 Nicktoons Defenders Of Cool World (A Crossover With Cool World) Season 5 116 Membrane's New Child 117A Stealers, Keppers of DOOM! 117B Tak's Vampire Powers 118A Zim vs. SpongeBob? 118B The Robot Who Cried Tacos 119A Minimoose, RUN! 119B Curly Fries 120A. Math work 120B Hot day 121A Game champion 121B Gray and Gir get lost 122A Club members only 122B Paint fashion 123A The world's greatest chili 123B Give back that B block 124A Island of Doom 124B Ha ha ha 125A 6 days of boredom 125B temper and rage 126 Irken Geo vs Ron ﻿ 127A Pirate Beef Bees 127B Dreaming of Doom 128 Nitro Doom 129A Chickenpox 129B Super Thumb 130A Invader Retirement home 130B The Chat Room of Doom 131A Zimternet 131B IZim 132A SuperToast The Aftermath 132B Tallest For a Day 133A Tak's Sister 133B The NEW Taco flavor 134A Just Zim and Ember 134B Dib's Discovery 135 Three Cheers for Howl-oween 136A Teleporting F.U.N 136B Rex the Puppet 137A Blue Eggs and Ham 137B Freeze Tag! 138 Squishy Hugger Of Worlds 139 Doomungous Doom Part 1 140 Doomungous Doom Part 2 141 Invader Calamitous (TV-Movie) Movies The Nicktoons Defenders Of Nickland Movie (1 Hour And 20 Minutes) - Once In The 100 Years A Evil Zombie Lord Has Riseing From His Grave To Take Over The World So The Nicktoon Heroes & The Nicktoon Villains Must Join Forces To Stop The Zombie Lord But jonny the homicidal maniac Squee Devi & Fillerbunny Has Joined The Heroes The Nicktoons Defenders Of Nickland Movie 2 SKOOL'S OUT!... FOREVER? (1 hour and 30 min.)' -' Skool's out and Calamitous comes up with a plan to destroy Zim And His Friends, However sends him (Zim), Dib, Calamitous Gir, Gaz, and Gib in the future and they soon find out that Zim Saves Nickland. Calamitous decieds that he should destroy Zim and stop this from happening. However, no need to do it after humans think that past Zim is there Zim after that future Zim bumbs his head. How will Zim get out before he disappears, FOREVER? The Nicktoons Defenders Of Nickland Movie 3 'Attack of the Pig leader (2 hours) -' On a normal day at skool, Zim & Calamitous wake up from a restless sleep to find everyone acting weird & like pigs, even Gaz, Tak, Gir. The Nicktoon Heroes & Villains When they arrive at skool, everyones acting weird. They then team up to find out what's doing that to they find out that a lady is controlling them, after the lady tells them her evil plan, she turns everyone into real pigs and they try to attack them. Dib Turns Normal & stops by his house to get Gib, since he's a baby, he couldn't turn into a pig, like the lady said. Zim Calamitous & Dib then try to find a cure before they (The Pigs) found them. They find a cure & stops the lady, & everything returns to normal. The lady is thrown in space by Zim's voot & however, survives. The story ends with a "TBC" sign. Link For The Anime Version Nicktoons Defenders Of Nickland Kai Link The Wikia Of The Show Category:Nicktoons Category:Nicktoons crossovers Category:NickTV Shows Category:Television series